This invention pertains to welding machines, and more particularly to an arrangement or system for conveniently attaching to and/or integrating one or more welding accessories with a welder.
A wide variety of welding machines are used to perform a variety of welding functions in the workplace. Typically, a welding machine includes a welder housing which encases a welding circuit. On the welding housing there is typically a series of control switches to control the output of the welder. The welder housing also includes a connector for a welding gun or torch. Depending on the type of welder and/or the magnitude of the current generated by the welder, various types of accessories are connected to the welder or used in association with the welder. The accessories can include welding gases, shielding gases, cooling fluids, consumable electrodes, and the like. In addition to the various accessories associated with a particular welding operation, the welder requires tools to facilitate in the maintenance and operation of the welder. Such tools can include wrenches, screw drivers, wire cutters, welding tips, tape, clamps, etc. The use of these various accessories and tools require a welding operator to carry a tool chest for the various tools used with the welder, and to also separately transport the welding gas and/or shielding gases, the cooling fluid, welding cable, welding gun or torch, and/or electrodes. As a result, the initial set up of a welder in a particular location and/or the movement of the welder to various locations is both difficult and time consuming. In addition, there sometimes is difficulty finding a suitable location for all the accessories used with the welder. Commonly, welding operations take place in small locations and/or on unlevel ground. As a result, it is sometimes difficult to find a suitable location to position the welder and the various accessories about the welder so that a welding operation can proceed.
Many welders include a welding cable which attaches the welding gun or torch to the welder. This welding cable is typically several feet long. When a welding operation is terminated and/or the welder is to be moved to another location, typically, the welding cable is bunched up into a pile about the welder and/or placed on top of the welder. Bunching up the welding cable can result in damage to the fluid tubes and/or electrical connections inside the cable. In addition, laying the welding gun or torch on the ground and/or placing the welding gun or torch on the top of a welder can result in damage to the welding gun or torch if the welding gun or torch is inadvertently stepped on and/or falls off the top of the welder. During the transport of the welder to various locations, the welding cable typically must be disconnected from the welder and separately transported, since there is no convenient manner of transporting the welding gun or torch and welding cable with the welder without exposing the welding cable and welding gun or torch to damage.
In view of the present state of the art of welders, there is a need for a welder or welding assembly which can easily and conveniently transport one or more welding accessories associated with the welder to reduce the burden and time of set-up and the time necessary to transport the welder to a new location.
The present invention relates to a welder, and more particularly to a welder which utilizes shielding gases and cooling fluids during the welding operation; however, the invention is not limited to such welders and can be used with many different types of welders and welding systems.
In accordance with a principal aspect of the present invention, a welder is provided which includes a housing for the internal components of the welder, such as a welding circuit. Typically, the welding circuit can be used with a TIG welder, plasma arc welder, MIG welder, STT welder, MAG welder, and the like; however, the welding circuit can be used with other types of welders. Typically, the welding circuit in the housing controls the amount of current, voltage, power, and/or wave form of the current directed to the welding tip of a gun or torch of the welder. The welding circuit may also control the amount and/or type of shielding gas directed to the welder, the consumable electrode feed rate, the type and/or amount of cooling fluid directed into the welding gun or torch, the arc start-up sequence, the storage of various welding parameters during the welding process, and/or the like.
A welding gun or torch is used in association with the welder. The welding gun or torch is attached to the welder by a welding cable. The welding cable is designed to transport an electrical current generated by the welding circuit in the welder to the welding gun or torch. The welding cable may also include other components used to transport shielding gases and/or cooling fluid, fiber optic cables, a channel for a consumable electrode, and/or electrical cables to monitor one or more parameters of the welding operation. The welding gun or torch attached to the welding cable can be any standard or custom welding gun or torch which includes a welding body and a welding head. One end of the welding cable is connected to the body of the welding gun or torch and the other end of the welding cable is connected to the connectors on the welder. In one aspect of the present invention, a cable holster is connected to the housing of the welder. The cable holster is designed to either partially or fully support the welding cable so that the Welding cable can be conveniently transported with the welder and/or the welding cable can be neatly positioned near the welder during storage and/or operation of the welder. In one embodiment, the cable holster is connected to one side of the housing of the welder. As can be appreciated, the welding holster can be attached to other regions of the housing such as the rear, top, front, or other side of the welder housing. In another embodiment, at least two cable holsters are positioned on the welder housing. In still another embodiment, at least one cable holster is typically attached to one side of the welder housing and the other cable holster is connected to the other side of the welder housing, the rear of the welder housing, the front of the welder housing, and/or the top of the welder housing. In yet another embodiment, the cable holster includes a cable landing to support at least a portion of the cable thereon. In one aspect of this embodiment, the cable landing is designed to enable the cable to be wrapped about the cable holster such that only a portion of the cable is supported on the cable landing. In another aspect of this embodiment, the cable landing has an arcuate shape to facilitate in the wrapping of a portion of the cable about the cable holster. In still yet another embodiment, the cable holster includes a retaining flange designed to retain at least a portion of the cable on the cable landing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the flange is connected to the outer edge of the cable landing and extends at least partially upwardly from the outer edge of the cable landing. In such a design, the retaining flange at least partially entraps the welding cable between the welder housing and the retaining flange to maintain the welding cable on the cable landing.
In another aspect of the present invention, a gun holder is provided on the housing. The gun holder is designed to at least partially support the welding gun or torch on the welder and to provide a convenient location to store the welding gun or torch while the welder is not in use and/or when transporting the welding gun or torch with the welder to various locations. In one embodiment, the gun holder is connected to the side of the welder housing. However, it can be appreciated that the gun holder can be connected to various other locations on the welder housing. In another embodiment, two gun holders are provided on the welder housing to provide multiple locations to support a welding gun or torch. In one aspect of this embodiment, one gun holder is designed to support a welding gun or torch that is connected to the welding cable and the second gun holder is designed to support an extra welding gun or torch for use with the welder. This extra gun or torch can be used as a replacement for the primary welding gun or torch. In another aspect of this embodiment, the one or more gun holders are connected to a cable holster which is connected to the welder housing. In one particular design, the gun holder is connected to the retaining flange of the cable holster so that the welding gun or torch can be conveniently positioned in the gun holder after the welding cable is at least partially wrapped and supported on the cable holster. In yet another embodiment, the gun holster includes a gun landing designed to support at least a portion of the head of the welding gun or torch. In one aspect of this embodiment, the gun landing lies in the plane which is non-parallel to a level ground surface in which the welder is positioned. This non-parallel surface of the gun landing is designed so as to enable the body of the gun or torch to be positioned substantially perpendicular to the ground surface upon which the welder is positioned. Typically, the gun or torch head is positioned in a non-perpendicular configuration relative to the welding body, thus the gun landing is positioned at an angle so as to accommodate such welding gun or torch designs. As can be appreciated, the gun landing can be positioned in a plane, substantially parallel to the ground surface. In a further embodiment, the gun holder includes a gun slot at least partially positioned in the gun landing. The gun slot provides an opening so the body of the welding gun or torch can pass through the gun landing while the head of the welding gun or torch is at least partially supported by the gun landing. In still a further embodiment, the gun holder includes at least one retaining leg designed to at least partially maintain a portion of the head of the welding gun or torch on the gun landing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the retaining leg is positioned on the outer edge of the gun landing and extends at least partially upwardly therefrom. In another aspect of this embodiment, two retaining legs are positioned on the gun holder, wherein one leg is connected to the inner edge of the gun landing and the other retaining leg is connected to the outer edge of the gun landing and both the retaining legs extend at least partially upwardly from the respective edges of the gun landing. In still yet a further embodiment, at least one retaining leg includes a gun slot to enable the body of the welding gun or torch to be easily positioned in the gun landing. Typically, the gun slot in the retaining leg corresponds to the position of the gun slot in the gun landing.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the cable holster and/or gun holder can be removably connected to the welder housing and/or effectively permanently connected to the welder housing. In one embodiment, the cable holster is effectively irremovably connected to the welder housing by the use of bolts, welding, screws, and the like. In another embodiment, the cable holster is removably connected to the welder housing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the cable holster is removably connected to the welder housing by use of a slot connection design, wherein the cable holster and/or welder housing include a slot to position a pin or head of a bolt into the slot to connect the cable holster to the welder housing. In another embodiment, the gun holder is effectively irremovably connected to the welder housing and/or cable holster by bolts, welds, screws, and/or the like. In still another embodiment, the gun holder is removably connected to the welder housing and/or cable holster by use of a slot arrangement. In one aspect of this embodiment, the gun holder is removably connected to the cable holster and/or welder housing by use of a slot connection design, wherein the gun holder and/or welder housing includes a slot to position a pin or head of a bolt into the slot so as to connect the gun holder to the welder housing.
In another aspect of the present invention, a cable connector box is provided for an easy and convenient connection of the welding cable to the welder and/or one or more other welding accessories to the welder. The connector box includes at least one connector designed to releasably connect one or more connectors on the welding cable. Typically, the cable connector box includes a plurality of connectors so that a wide variety of welding cables can be connected to the cable connector box. In one embodiment, the connectors on the connector cable box for the welding cable include, but are not limited to, an electrical connector, a cooling fluid connector, a shielding gas connector, a torch gas connector, a consumable electrode connector, a welding data source connector, and/or the like. In another embodiment, the cable connector box is connected to the welder housing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the cable connector box is connected to the side of the welder housing. If a cable holster and/or gun holder are connected to the welder housing, the cable connector box is typically mounted on the same side of the welder as the gun holder and/or cable holster. In another aspect of this embodiment, the cable connector box is positioned rearwardly of the cable holster. In still another embodiment, the cable connector box includes a protector door designed to at least partially protect one or more of the cable connectors for the welding cable. In one aspect of this embodiment, the protector door is moveable between an opened and closed position, wherein the opened position allows easier access to one or more of the cable connectors on the cable connector box and the closed position at least partially protects one or more of the cable connectors from damage and/or the outside elements. In another aspect of this embodiment, the protector door is hingably connected to the cable connector box; however, the many different other arrangements for the connection of the protector door to the cable connector box can be used. In yet another embodiment, the cable connector box includes instructions to provide an operator with information on the correct connection configuration for the welder cable onto the cable connector box. In still yet another embodiment, the cable connector box includes one or more switches designed to activate one or more of the cable connectors. The switches are typically used to activate certain connectors so that a particular type of welding operation will be executed correctly. In still another embodiment, at least one of the connectors on the cable connector box is configured differently from another to ensure that the proper connection of a particular connector on a welding cable is connected to the proper connector on the cable connector box. In a further embodiment, the cable connector box includes one or more accessory connectors designed to be connected to one or more welding accessories. These welding accessories include, but are not limited to, a cooling fluid source connector, shielding gas source connector, a torch gas source connector, a welding current source connector, a consumable electrode source, a welding monitoring source connector, and/or the like. In one aspect of this embodiment, one or more of the welding accessory connectors are positioned on the rear side of the cable connector box. In yet a further embodiment, instructions are provided adjacent to one or more welding accessory connectors to provide information to a welding operator as to the proper connection of a particular welding accessory so as to ensure that the welding accessory connector is properly connected to the cable connector box. In still yet a further embodiment, one or more switches are positioned near the welding accessory connectors so as to activate one or more of the welding accessory connectors. In another embodiment, the welding accessory connectors are releasably attached or essentially permanently attached to one or more connectors for the welding accessory.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an electrode holder is provided on the welder to support one or more stick electrodes, filler wires, or one or more containers of stick electrodes or filler wires. In various types of welding operations, stick electrodes or filler wires are used during the welding process. These stick electrodes or filler wires can range in size from several inches to several feet in length. Typically, the stick electrodes or filler wires are stored in elongated tubular canisters designed to allow for easier transport of the stick electrodes or filler wires and to protect the electrodes and filler wires from the elements prior to welding. The electrode holder, is designed to support one or more stick electrodes, filler wires and/or one or more electrode containers so as to enable a welding operator to more conveniently and more easily transport the welder and welding electrodes or filler wires to a particular welding operation. In one embodiment, the electrode holder includes at least one opening designed to receive one or more stick electrodes, filler wires and/or one or more containers of stick electrodes or filler wires. In one aspect of this embodiment, the electrode holder includes a plurality of openings spaced apart from one another designed to receive one or more stick electrodes, filler wires, and/or one or more containers of stick electrodes or filler wires, and to support the electrodes, filler wires, and/or containers of electrodes or filler wires at a plurality of locations along the longitudinal length of the electrodes, filler wires, and/or container of electrodes or filler wires. In one aspect of this embodiment, the electrode holder includes a plurality of spaced components connected to the side and/or back of the welder housing. In one particular design, the electrode holder components are spaced vertically along the side and/or back of the welder housing, such that the openings in the components are aligned with one another to allow the stick electrodes, filler wires, and/or containers of stick electrodes or filler wires to be inserted through the openings. In another embodiment, the electrode holder includes a base landing to support the bottom of one or more stick electrodes, filler wires, and/or one or more containers of stick electrodes or filler wires. In one aspect of this embodiment, the base landing includes a flange to maintain the bottom of the stick electrodes, filler wires, and/or containers of stick electrodes or filler wires on the landing.
In another aspect of the present invention, a cooling fluid holder is connected to the welder housing. In one embodiment, the cooling fluid holder includes a cavity for retaining one or more tanks of cooling fluid. In another embodiment, the cooling fluid holder includes a cavity to hold one or more pumps to pump cooling fluid from one or more cooling fluid tanks to the welding cable and through the welding gun or torch. In one aspect of this embodiment, the pumps can be manually controlled and/or automatically controlled by the welding circuit of the welder during the welding operation. In still another embodiment, the cooling fluid holder includes one or more doors or drawers which can be opened so as to allow an operator access to the cooling fluid tanks and/or cooling fluid pumps within the cooling fluid holder cavity. In yet another embodiment, the cooling fluid holder includes one or more connectors designed to connect the cooling fluid from the cooling fluid holder to the welding cable and/or welding accessory connector on the cable connector box. In still yet another embodiment, the cooling fluid holder is connected to the base of the welder housing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the base of the welder housing is welded to and/or bolted to a top portion of the cooling fluid holder. In another aspect of this embodiment, the base of the cooling fluid holder includes wheels to enable the welder and cooling fluid holder to be moved over a ground surface.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a tool holder is provided with the welder housing. The tool holder is designed to hold one or more welding tools or welding accessories for use during the welding operation and/or during the preparation of a welder for a particular welding process. In one embodiment, the tool holder is at least partially positioned on the top portion of the welder housing. In one aspect of the embodiment, the tool holder includes a door which allows access to a tool cavity. In one particular design, the tool door is pivotally connected to the welder housing to allow the welding operator to open and close the tool holder. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tool cavity includes a tool tray to provide compartments for one or more welding tools and/or welding accessories. In another embodiment, the tool holder is positioned in the side, back and/or base of the welder housing. In one aspect of this embodiment, the tool holder is connected to the base of the welder housing and includes one or more drawers or doors to provide access to the interior of the tool holder. The one or more drawers provide storage area for bulkier items such as, but not limited to, welding helmets, welding goggles, foot pedals, cables, tubes, rope, tape, chains, locks, and the like. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tool holder that is connected to the base of the welder includes wheels to enable the welder and the tool holder to be transported over a ground surface.
The principal objection of the present invention is to provide a welder which is easier to set up and/or transport to various locations.
Another and/or additional object of the present invention is to provide a welder which supports one or more welding accessories of the welder such as, but not limited to, a welder cable, electrodes and/or filler wires, cooling fluid, a gas welding gun or torch, welding tools and/or welding accessories, and/or a tool holder.
Yet another and/or additional object of the present invention is to provide a welder which includes a cable holder designed to at least partially support the welding cable of a welder.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder housing which includes a gun holder designed to at least partially support a welding gun or torch.
Still yet another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder housing which includes an electrode holder designed to at least partially support one or more stick electrodes, filler wires, and/or one or more containers of electrodes or filler wires.
Still yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder housing which includes slidable door for a cooling fluid, wherein such drawer is designed to at least partially support the cooling fluid for a particular welding process and/or components of a cooling fluid system.
A further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder housing which includes a cylinder gas holder designed to at least partially support one or more cylinders of gas.
Still a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder housing having a cable connector box designed to be at least partially connected to a welder cable and/or designed to be at least partially connected to one or more welding accessories and/or to a welding current generated by the welder.
Still yet a further and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder housing which includes a tool holder designed to hold one or more welding tools, and/or welding accessories.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a welder which is easy to assemble, easy to connect the welding accessories of a welder to the housing of the welder and/or easy to transport the welding accessories along with the welder to various locations.
Still another and/or alternative object of the present invention is to provide a welder which minimizes damage to the components of the welder.